1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved chimney sweep and, more particularly, pertains to building a cleaning system right into a chimney that can be used from inside or outside of a house.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of chimney sweeps is known in the prior art. More specifically, chimney sweeps heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of cleaning a chimney are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements. The prior art discloses a large number of chimney sweeps. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,177 to Drechsel discloses a chimney sweep system with a scraping assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,011 to Grooms discloses a mechanical chimney sweep including a spark arrester.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,528 to Souliere discloses a chimney sweeping device with two sets of bristles interconnected.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,232 to Bardunias discloses an easy chimney sweep designed to enable anyone to clean his or her own chimney.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 266,972 to Bolt discloses the design of a chimney sweep bush.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a chimney sweep that builds a cleaning system right into a chimney that can be used from inside or outside of a house.
In this respect, the chimney sweep according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of building a cleaning system right into a chimney that can be used from inside of a house with a chimney sweep.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved chimney sweep which can be used for building a cleaning system right into a chimney that can be used from inside or outside of a house. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.